


My life is here

by ariedling



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariedling/pseuds/ariedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of those who didn't return to soul society and there reasning behind it. Spoilers for new arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is here

On his way to the B3 meeting Urahara looked at the sunset sky. He remembered their church picnic, which seemed so

long ago. That was the last time they were all together.

It had been a year and a half. No one expected Rose, Kensei and Shinji to leave, but they did. It was true, that they

were all granted pardons, but it was also true that they all had life's in the world of the living. Immediately after being

asked, Urahara and Tessie had said no. Life was too exciting to leave. They had to many things. Urahara, of course had

his shop and his customers. He was finally treasurer of the better business beru (b3), which was for local owners. He

had waited for years. He had his friends and he was deemed best apple pie maker in Karakura town. He also had Ururu.

He'd never leave her, he couldn't. After loosing his beloved Jinta's he could never leave Ururu. He knew though, that

one day soon, she would leave him. She was already 13, and had already showed many signs of growing up.

Tessie also had his life. He had his close friend Rebecca, whom he had known for almost 20 years. He to was now part of

the group. It was him that had started to break the ice off of Ryukkens heart.

Urahara sighed, and kept walking, those days of long ago were just a memory now.

Hyiori was heartbroken Shinji left. She was very angry as well. The vizards had almost finished renovating their barn

into a house. It was perfect. She remembered they day they were all asked to leave, to go back to soul society. Hyiori

knew Urahara and Tessie would say no. She was also not surprised when Lisa, Mishiro and Hachi said no. Lisa had just

been promoted to head Liberian after 10 years. Hachi finally graduated and was Deccan at the church. Mashiro was in

her 5th year of being the secretary at Karakura hospital. Hyiori knew she loved going out with the girls and the

excitement of the unknown, for the first time in her life she seemed like she fit in.

That night when Shinji asked her decision she had said no. "The Beth's need me. Evelyn lost her husband and I have

been helping them, you know that." She had said. "I'm going," he said. Those two words had ruined the night. The next

day when Rose, Shinji and Kensi had gone off to give there answer Hyiori had sat by Love. They were the only two

homes. "Why didn't you go?" she had asked. "My life is here, this is my home now. I'm just sad the others didn't realize

it."

It had been a year already. It was hard for her not to think of Shinji at Urahra's end of the summer Barbeque. She

sighed as she watched the sun set. It would be a lonely fall, after the kids all went back to Plumbfield.


End file.
